Teasing
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Natasha has seen how brutal the boys can be when they tease Steve about being a virgin no wonder she doesn't want them to know her deep dark secret, but one of them does find out, he's eager to help her discard the issue though.


**AN: Pretty much straight smut**

Teasing

#

She knew that they teased him all the time, she joined in as if she were not guilty of the same crime. She wasn't as animated as say Tony or Clinton but she did snicker or wink at him. She was luckier than he was though, for him it was so painfully obvious he was a virgin, for her, everyone just assumed that in her line of work she'd lost it at some point. The truth was though that she had done a very good job of keeping her virginity in tact. It wasn't something she was going to give to someone lightly, she had obvious trust issues and to let any man, any one near her in such an intimate and vulnerable time was unlikely for her. She had come to terms with the idea that she may never have sex, may never find the man she trusted enough.

Currently however she was in her shower and for the first time ever was uncomfortably aware of her female organs. She'd never been curious before tonight but Thor, Clint, and Stark all had an overly personal conversation about the pleasure one could bring to ones self and she had been too close. Normally her showers were very simple, step in, wet hair, soap hair, wash hair, soap body, wash body, step out. Today however it was becoming more difficult to accomplish such a task.

Natasha bit her lip as she looked up towards her ceiling and slid her hands down her wet body. She let out a breathy gasp when her fingers slid over her taught nipples. The sensation was new and unique. It was incomparable to anything she had ever felt before. Her bottom lip came into the grasp of her teeth and she tried to keep more noises from leaving her throat. It wasn't that she was paranoid about thin walls but the more noises she made the more she acknowledged that this was happening. Her thumb and index finger came together to pinch the soft bit of flesh and her teeth dug into her lip just a little harder. Her entire left hand tentatively grasped her left breast and massaged gently, a noise emitted from the back of her throat from the feeling.

She continued massaging and pinching her nipples for a few minutes before her right hand began to wander as her left hand continued pinching and flicking her nipples. Her right hand made a slow, hesitant descent towards her womanhood. She paused as she felt her wet pubic hair and tried to decide if she dared go any further. As she thought she found herself throbbing with need and allowed her hand to slide down. She felt her middle finger come in contact with her clit first and she gasped from the sensation. Her eyes squeezed together as slowly she began to move her middle finger in a soft tender circle. Noises were escaping her throat like crazy and she was beginning to see spots behind her eyes, she felt herself slide down into the tub while she continued her exploration.

Once she was laying down she discovered she had a whole new angle she could feel. She knew the basics of anatomy and slid her fingers up and down her slit a few times before tentatively sticking one in up to the knuckle. She let out a loud moan in response to this action and her head lashed to one side. Slowly she began pumping her finger around discovering different parts inside of her. Before long she found her throat aching to scream something, a name or something as her stomach tightened. She felt something ball up almost painfully, though the pleasure far outweighed it, before releasing and returning to a normal tension. While she felt at her high point of pleasure she screamed almost not caring what came out. She was panting and sweating as the water still poured down on her exhausted body. It took her until she was shakily standing up to realize what she had said, Clinton. It was the name of her partner, the name of the one man on the earth whom she trusted herself with completely.

She laughed a bit to herself as she dried her hair with one towel while another was wrapped around her body. The towel was covering her face as she walked into the privacy of her room to find pajamas.

"Well, well that sounded fun," Natasha froze. She didn't feel threatened by the presence, she hadn't for several years but at the same time she was scared of it, scared of him. Scared of him was a little bit of a stretch, she was scared of what he would think, what he did think, of what she had been doing.

She had stopped moving at the sound of his voice but after taking a moment she began walking towards her closet again, not even bothering to look at him.

"What do you want Clinton?" she asked in her usual hard tone.

"Well first off I definitely wanna know what just happened in there. I thought someone might be in there with you," he was smirking, that smirk made her want to punch him.

"Nope, I don't shower with other people," she said flatly.

"Ya I guess that'd take the fun out of masturbation," he chuckled.

She felt mortified, like she wanted to curl into a ball on the floor and die. He had heard everything! She dug through her closet without looking at what she was touching as her eyes were squeezed shut trying to figure out what to do.

"Tasha you ok?" his voice had changed from teasing to concerned. "Tash?" He stepped in front of her and she felt his fingers touch her face, "listen Tash I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," he said. She suddenly realized he was wiping tears from her face. Really she hadn't been so embarrassed that she had cried for many years. It was an old habit she thought she had successfully kicked.

"Just go away Clinton," she said turning away from him again.

"Look Tash I'm sorry ok," he said again.

"It's fine just leave," she walked away from him.

"Natasha," he said grabbing her wrist, he startled her so much that her towel fell and she stood naked in front of him.

"Damn it Clinton!" she screamed her cheeks flushing red and tears plummeting down her cheeks.

"Natasha Romanoff what is wrong with you," he pulled her by her wrist towards him.

"Let me go!" she screamed at him.

"No, not until you talk to me," his face-hardened.

"You weren't supposed to be in here!" she screamed at him. "No one was supposed to be in here and hear that! It was supposed to be private and now your teasing me just like you do Steve which is what I wanted to avoid!"

"Nat are you," as it turned out he never got to finish his question because before he could say _that_ word to her she brought her knee up and kicked him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and she ran to her bathroom locking herself in.

"Natasha," he groaned knocking on the door just a few seconds later. "Come on it's not a big deal Nat," he said. "Open the door."

"It is a big deal," she whispered. "Everyone will think of me differently now," her eyes squeezed shut, perhaps trying to will him away.

"Nat I don't think of you any differently I promise," he said.

"You're lying, "she said.

"I am not, now open the door or I'll break it."

"No you won't," she mumbled looking at the door handle.

"Watch me," he said. She sighed and turned her head away from the door wondering how long she could go without food. A snapping sound brought her out of her thoughts.

"You broke my door!" she screamed standing, still naked.

"I told you I would," he said and took ahold of her wrists again. His eyes seemed a little dangerous and on edge as he stared at her.

"What are you doing Clinton?" she asked looking away.

"I don't know," he pushed her against her bathroom wall, pushed her hands above her head and kissed her right on her lips. She moaned in surprise from the sudden contact. He moved both her wrists into one of his hands and the other stroked her side. She moaned lightly again and her hands jerked against Clinton's wanting to pull him closer to her. He kept her firmly pinned however and pulled her waist against him. He released her lips panting lightly and noticed the soft blush on her cheeks. "Sorry," he said releasing her wrists and walking towards the doorway.

"Don't go," she whispered pulling her arms around her breasts to cover herself. He looked back at her curious, "please come back," she said and looked at the floor.

He turned back to her and cupped her face in his hand and tilted it up. "What do you want me to do Nat?" his voice was soft.

Her face flushed a little more at his words, she could do anything with him. "Take, take off your jacket," she said biting her lower lip. He made sure he never broke eye contact with her, afraid that if he did this might all end. He unzipped the training jacket he had on and let it fall revealing a loose T-shirt. "Now the shirt," she bit the inside of her cheek as he pulled it over his head revealing his bulging arm muscles and finely toned six-pack. She licked her lips a bit and blushed more when she saw him staring at her again. "Now come back over here," she said motioning to where she stood. He walked up to her and pressed his body flush against hers, her breasts pushing against him. "Now stay," she whispered as she dropped down to her knees and slowly undid his pants. She let them fall to his ankles but didn't allow him time to take them off. "Commando," she purred tisking a bit as she examined his erection.

She slowly flicked her tongue out to take in the little bit of precum that head already slipped out. She didn't know how much he was also enjoying this until then. It tasted a little salty and she was eager to taste more of him. She swirled her tongue around the tip a few times before allowing it to invade her mouth centimeters at a time only when she gave the word. She had taken about half of him in when she began letting her tongue roam over it. He moaned loudly and his arms snapped out to use the wall to help support him. She then started to move her head back and forth sometimes letting almost all of him out and sometimes taking in more of him. For someone who had no idea what she was doing she was doing a fine job of it. His hands were gripping the wall tightly before his right hand lurched down and captured some locks of her gorgeous red hair. She squealed in surprise and the vibrations in her throat against him made him moan again. He shoved his hips forward forcing her mouth to accommodate more of him than she was expecting. She wasn't thrown by it though, she kept up her antics and he kept up his. She soon had her name falling from his lips like a prayer. Just when she thought she might never taste more of him he burst into her mouth invading every taste bud. She moaned in delight and swallowed what was already in her mouth before quickly tidying him up.

"Tasha," he groaned as she gently wrapped her tongue around his shaft ensuring she got every drop from him. "Come here," he said gently pulling her up from where she knelt before him. He bent his head and took one of her nipples gently in his mouth and sucked lightly causing her to make a sensuous noise that had him hard all over again. "I can't take it," he said pulling away from her breast and grabbing her right leg and hoisting it up in the air.

"Clinton what are you doing?" she asked as he pushed himself into her. She gasped at the feeling but saying it hurt would be humorous considering the torments she'd lived through. It was nothing compared to being tortured, cut, bruise, breaking bones, or hitting walls. At most this pain was like an annoying pinch.

Her arms instantly flew around his neck to help herself balance as he began pumping inside of her. She groaned at his movements and let her head fall up to face the ceiling. "Tasha your so tight," he groaned burying his face in her neck as he continued to invade her. He was nipping at the nape of her neck when he found a particular spot he liked. When he hit it she made one of the most sensuous noises he'd ever heard in his life. To add to her noises and tightness her pussy had begun to drip and her left leg, which was still on the ground, was covered in her own juices.

"Clinton more," she gasped as he dove himself inside further. He growled and pushed in harder trying to fill every inch he could, to touch every centimeter inside of her. "Clinton!" she screamed tightening around him and digging her nails into his back. He pulled out almost all the way one last time before roughly shoving back in as he screamed into her neck and released inside of her. He grabbed her left leg and cradled her as he sat on her bathroom floor panting. She too was out of breath as her hand clutched his chest.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"Yes," he agreed before capturing her lips again. "Do you regret losing it to me Tash?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't believe I've ever regretted anything I did with you Clinton." He smiled, he was glad that she enjoyed it as much as he had.


End file.
